Upright brooms of conventional design have the handle permanently affixed, through various means, to the broom head and to the bristles, so that when one component breaks or wears out, the entire product must be replaced. Upright brooms with removable handles, through use of a threaded handle and socket, are not satisfactory because the broom handle threads and/or the socket threads erode, the force exerted during use being localized at the connection. Furthermore, the force at this pivot point is normal to the front and rear sides of the broom head in view of a back and forth sweeping motion applied by the user; which aggrevates the problem. Push brooms typically have a socket connection. Again, when the threads erode or if the socket becomes enlarged, the handle no longer can be securely fastened to the broom head, and a replacement handle may or may not solve the problem. Even when the threads are relatively satisfactory, ordinary use of the broom results in a gradual loosening of the handle, requiring tightening.